The instant invention relates generally to water source valve devices and more specifically it relates to a fire hydrant.
Numerous water source valve devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to operate and direct the flow of water through pipes. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,765,806; 3,070,115; 3,752,179 and 3,926,207 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.